ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Adacic
is the second opponent Shinjiro faced, he proved to be a powerful opponent for him. This alien was a serial killer feeding on several humans. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Adacic History ULTRAMAN - Anime= Alien Adacic was a serial killer who disguised as a security guard to get around, and ate humans as food. Dan Moroboshi and other SSSP members were sent to exterminate it but they ultimately requested for Shinjiro Hayata instead. He walked in on the alien feeding on humans and was left horrified. Shinjiro quickly rushed in to attack, enraged at the sight of so many human corpses. However, Adacic had the upper hand and was nearly untouchable, and mocked Shinjiro for being a "fake Ultraman". Adacic later takes the fight to the city nearby, disrupting traffic as they fought. Adacic temporarily stopped to mock Shinjiro for his incompetence and nearly kills Rena Sayama after she cheers Shinjiro on, and claims to be excited to be the one who would kill Ultraman. Adacic later resumes his attack on Shinjiro, driving him into a corner. With very little options left, Ide released the Ultraman Suit's limiter, pushing Shinjiro's powers to their limits. Taking it as a danger warning instead, Adacic thought he was winning until Shinjiro promptly sliced his left arm off, enraging the alien. Despite going all out trying to kill Shinjiro, Adacic was finally finished off with a Specium Ray that obliterated him. }} Trivia *Adacic is a palindrome of Cicada in reference to the Cicada Human from Ultra Q whose costume was later altered into the first Alien Baltan suit. *This alien's species is an offshoot to the original Alien Baltans, the different name is because some of the Baltan have made colonies on other planets. His race is apparently forbidden from traveling to Earth, by the Star Cluster Alliance as they are highly aggressive. **The Alien Adacics are a crossbreed between the Alien Baltans and the Cicada Humans which is why the people of Adacic have stripes and human-like hands. It also why they do not possess the ability to change size. **Alien Adacic is the first instance of a cross-species alien. ***He is also the first alien (in the manga at least) to be based on another alien(s) as opposed to a Kaiju. *Alien Adacic's pincers resemble Reconstructed Gigan's chainsaws. *Just as the original Ultraman's second enemy was Alien Baltan, Alien Adacic was Shinjiro's. *Instead of the normal pincers, Alien Adacic has a mechanical pair that fold out of his arms. These are bracers, meaning unlike the Baltans who have natural biological pincers, Adacic's are purely mechanical. These were described as having been built from scraps on earth, as the alien could not have brought them with him. *Despite being a simple criminal, Alien Adacic was rather intelligent, being able to deduce that he was being used. Also his mechanical pincers are his own creations, created on Earth from parts he scavenged. *Adacic's behavior is a departure from that of other Baltans, they were usually conquerors or anti-heroes in some form, often their acts were to find a home for their species. All of their evil acts had a purpose behind them. However, this individual simply fed on humans for no understandable reason. It was later discovered that the nutrients he wanted from humans was easily accessible in the form of food packs sold in the alien city and he was just a petty criminal. Also, in the Japanese version of the manga, his tone is very childish, something that is lost in translation, where he acts more arrogantly before becoming whiny as he is defeated. *Another departure is that Adacic was being manipulated from behind the scenes, something he clearly states. Baltans are normally the masterminds of their plots and are even seen by some as the archenemies to the Ultras. Powers and Weapons - Anime= *Plasma Weapons: Adacic possesses mechanical two-pronged plasma weapons on his wrists, which he uses in either melee combat or to fire energy blasts. *Tongue: Adacic was shown to have a long telescopic tongue that it used to feed on several humans. The process required it placing its tongue down the victim's throat as it drained the victim of bodily fluids. *Superhuman Strength: Adacic possessed efficient strength to knock Shinjiro onto the ground in full armor with a kick. How it compares to normal human is unknown but he was able to overpower his victims and feed on them. *Agility: Adacic possessed agility that allowed him to dodge Shinjiro's punch, kick him onto the ground and jump onto a very high platform with ease. Like Shinjiro, Adacic can jump great heights and distances and land without injury. *Mimic: Adacic uses some sort of disguise to pose as a normal security guard, so that he can get around without suspicion. *Cloning: Adacic can somehow clone himself into multiple copies. AdacicBolts.gif|Plasma Weapons AdacicAgility.gif|Agility AnimeAdacicClone.png|Cloning }} Manga and Anime Differences *Adacic's cloning ability is exclusive to the anime adaptation. *In the manga, Adacic is occasionally seen having pupils in his eyes, which can also squint. These features are absent in the anime adaptation. Gallery Alien Adacic color.png Ultraman Manga Baltan.jpg Edashiku.png Manga Baltan Confront.jpg AdacicOfficial.png See also *Alien Baltan *Cicada Human Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Deceased Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)